Daddy's Little Girl
by lilithtorch2
Summary: Ace and Robin are interrupted by their daughter, the future Pirate Queen. Includes non-canon character. Ace/Robin, Robin/Ace The beginning and end are rated M, but the middle is rated K.


*****A/N: I'm not sure if I have the powers of the water water fruit right for it to be a canon ability, so let me know what you think!***  
**

Just as they were reaching climax, with their hot, sweating bodies entangled and crushed against each other, the sound of the door creaked open, letting in the sunlight from outside.

"Mommy!"

A tiny girl with wavy silver hair, large blue eyes, and freckles was standing at the doorway innocently.

_Did she have to come in _now? Portgas D. Ace groaned, breathing heavily. Robin was determined not to show any sign of exhaustion or irritation, and casually got off of him, moving to his side. She lay down in the spot next to him, her hands covering herself with the blanket, then wrapping themselves around him. They both sat upright and looked at their daughter.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Why?" Robin let go of Ace then, which was hugely annoying for him, but he cared for Lucy too. Or had to. And with the blanket still covering her suntanned body, Robin held out her arms to her daughter. Lucy ran to her, sobbing a little bit. "I had a nightmare!"

"Why don't you come up here and tell your daddy and me about it?"

Lucy wiped away her tears, and told them. "I dreamed we were stranded on an island, we had no food, and…" His wife was listening rather patiently, Ace noticed. Whereas he was daydreaming and anxiously waiting for Lucy to get going so he and Robin could continue where they'd left off...

_Can you get going, Luce?_

Robin sensed it and shot him the Death Look, then got over it and continued to comfort Lucy.

_"What's 'pregnant?'"_

_"Luffy, do I have to explain this to you, too?"_

_"No way!" Franky exclaimed, "don't tell me he doesn't know that either!"_

_Brooke and Choopper immediately sang a song for the happy couple, Robin and Ace, while Sanji cried tears of sadness._

_When the baby was born, Robin and Ace agreed on naming it Lucy. Portgas D. Lucy would be her full name. Later, she would grow into a beautiful, silver haired girl with deepset blue-eyes, her uncle's grin, and her father's freckles and a grand total of 1 billion belli as the Pirate Queen. But when she was very young, she was afraid of her father's fire abilities._

"Don't worry, Lucy, it was all just a dream. We're here right? And your uncle Sanji will always be here to cook food for you, right?"

Lucy sniffled and nodded, hugging her mother tight, looking at her father but not really acknowledging him at the same time. She still hadn't gotten used to her father's presence yet, but at least she wasn't afraid of him being on fire now.

_Simply because she was the daughter of two of the most dangerous pirates that ever existed, a bounty was placed on Lucy's head._

_And one day, when the Straw Hats were taking a rare vacation on the beach, Lucy was nearly kidnapped by a bounty hunter._

_A wail._

_"Lucy!"_

_Lucy was wailing for her parents as the Marine held her tightly in his arms._

_Robin's extra arms immediately sprouted from the soil, clutching the 4 year-old in its fingers. Robin ran to her immediately, holding her tight._

_Meanwhile Ace simply threw a fireball at the nuisance, who immediately fell. Simple stuff, really._

_Later, Lucy would continue to avoid Sanji's kitchen. But she never bawled at the sight of her father ever again._

Robin continued soothing her daughter, "Did you tell your uncle Luffy?"

Lucy's eyes lit up, and she grinned. Ace looked at her more closely then. This was indeed _his_ little girl, he sighed. She had her mother's looks and apparently her grandmother's hair, but the freckles were clearly his. He sighed. And she certainly had Luffy's appetite for food, and probably had his naivete, too. He didn't doubt that. Ace was only glad that she hadn't inherited his narcolepsy.

"Ohhh! I didn't tell the Rubber Man yet!" Lucy laughed, reminiscent of Luffy. Rubber Man was Lucy's awkward term of endearment for him.

She hugged both her parents, pranced away happily, looking for her clueless uncle. Ace remembered when his little brother first found out that Lucy was born. But when he saw the newborn babe in Nami's hands, he completely lost his nerve, asking everyone involved why a strange baby had suddenly appeared. It took days to explain it to him. After awhile, though, he'd gotten over it, becoming friends with Lucy by entering into an eating contest with her. It was the first time anyone's appetite was greater than Monkey D. Luffy's.

_Sanji watched in horror as Luffy and Lucy both finished off their plates of food._

_"Wha-wha- what was that?" he asked curiously, his eyes widening._

_"What was what?" Luffy asked in between bites._

_"That thing Lucy just ate!"_

_"What, it was really good!" Lucy protested._

_"No, I mean I don't remember putting it there!"_

_"Hunh? Oh this? I found it when I went to pick cherries with mom and dad!"_

_"You're moving on to the snacks already?" Luffy asked, astonished. "Well, wait for me!"_

_But soon everyone was looking at Lucy curiously._

_"What's wrong?" she asked, laughing. Then she noticed that Luffy was shivering and looked all around her._

_There was fresh seawater surrounding her while she ate._

_Lucy had eaten the water water fruit._

He watched Lucy close the door behind her and heard her singing aloud. Outside. Where she couldn't hear them. "Well… I'm glad _that's_ over," Ace commented.

"She's _your_ daughter too, you know," Robin retorted softly, smiling. "You're at _least_ supposed to care."

"I can't help that she can manipulate water," Ace protested, referring to his fire abilities being the opposite of his daughter's water abilities. Besides, ever since he'd rescued her from even more kidnappers, she'd been more affectionate, something he was not used to receiving from her. "And why couldn't she have been afraid of Zoro's swords? Or your hands?"

Robin's smile grew wider. More suggestive. "Hands are comforting…" Two hands came from behind him and massaged his back. He found her sliding slowly toward him and couldn't resist pulling her closer to him so he could taste her. A smirk passed his lips.

_"Hands are comforting… don't you think?"_

He heard her giggle as he dragged her down under with him.

He might as well make every second count before Lucy's next nightmare came along.


End file.
